Many organizations still employ paper forms for their data capture and management needs. These paper forms may include a large number of redundant fields in different sections of the forms. This may have been the result of different sections of completed paper forms being consumed by different consumers, in which case the redundancies in the paper forms may have been justified from the perspective of the form consumer. For example, a page or pages of a paper form containing the different sections may have been physically separated for consumption by different consumers. The presence of redundant fields in the paper forms increases the burden on users to enter the same data repeatedly on the paper forms, leading to user dissatisfaction.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be used, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented herein. The aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the Figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, separated, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated herein.